Dancing with myself
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: Allen baila en la soledad de su camino. Mientras se atormenta por el amor que no ha podido conseguir. AxK


ADVERTENCIAS: mención amor yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:**D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hoshino.

Ahí está, mirándolo como si fuera una novedad. Con esa sonrisa socarrona con falta de sutileza. Sabe que lo estaba condenando a la soledad. Y se rie de ello. Da igual que escape de su destino, que corra por las ciudades, que asalte nuevos trenes o traspase la línea del espacio con el arca. Él le sigue inmutable, por todos los reflejos del mundo. Incluso en su propia casa, le acecha.  
>Y Allen ya no sabe que hacer. Mira su imagen sobre el agua. Y no se ve a él. Y por eso llora. Se encuentra desolado todas las noches, por la pérdida de su vida. Una que quizás nunca fue de él. Por lo que nunca tuvo nada que ofrecer. No puede ofrecer amor aquel que no posee alma. Y por eso sigue llorando cada noche, ahogando sus gemidos sobre la almohada. Y como siempre solo. Porque cuando vuelve a la realidad, sabe que estará solo. Y lo está. Solamente está él.<p>

**ON THE FLOOR OF TOKYO SOBRE EL PISO DE TOKIO  
>OR DOWN IN LONDON TOWN TO GO, GO O PARA IR POR EL CENTRO DE LONDRES, VOY<strong>

**WITH THE RECORD SELECTION CON LA SELECCIÓN DE GRABACIONES  
>WITH THE MIRROR REFLECTION CON EL REFLEJO DEL ESPEJO<br>IM DANCING WITH MYSELF ESTOY BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO**

Por eso huye cuando puede. Le gusta ejercitarse solo. Le gusta poner un muro de comida entre él y los demás. Come para sacir sus ansias de salir corriendo. Pero sabe que no puede huir más.  
>Espera siempre cuando osucrece, para guarecerse en su habitación. No quiere que nadie le vea. Sólo quiere sentirse morir, dejarse caer sobre la oscuridad que le rodea. Quiere satisfacer su instinto de sollozar y no ceder ante la mañana. Sabe con certeza que está solo. Que nunca será respondido. Que su amor es tan demente como su estado. Que no podrá recuperar la felicidad. Y que el corazón de su amor, está ocupado por un fantasma del pasado. Espera todas la noches, que entre y le consuele. Que le acaricie el pelo y le de muestras de afecto. Sólo pide eso. Un toque, un roce, un casto beso. Quizás algunos dulces susurros de amor. Pero esos sonidos nunca llegarán a sus oídos. Porque él está solo. Y tiene que seguir caminando a pesar de ello.<p>

_**WHEN THERES NO-ONE ELSE IN SIGHT CUANDO NO HAY NADIE MÁS A LA VISTA  
>IN THE CROWDED LONELY NIGHT EN LA NOCHE LLENA DE SOLEDAD<br>WELL I WAIT SO LONG BUENO ESPERO TANTO  
>FOR MY LOVE VIBRATION POR MI VIBRACIÓN DE AMOR<br>AND IM DANCING WITH MYSELF Y ESTOY BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO**_

__Sabe que está solo cuando ve al resto. Todos tienen sus problemas, todos están pendientes de sí mismos. Son una gran familia dicen. Pero deben preocuparse de su propia alma si quieren ver un mañana. La soledad les abraza a cada uno por separado. Les envuelve con su manto y les seduce para que no griten. Allen sigue buscando el confort de un familia, de esa familia. Pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse, sabe que Lenalee les cuidará. Y quizás Kanda si vuelve. Porque volverá. O eso quiere creer. Porque no duda en que estará muerto en vida si descubre que le ha fallado. Espera que Kanda no haya probado el elixir de la muerte. Y todo su pecho se mueve conforme a esa creencia. Ahora no teme por la vida de su "amigo". Se rie de ello, quizás no se declaró, pero ahora no tiene nada que perder. Ni a él ni a su amistad.  
>Porque Allen se mece solo en las noches, repitiendo esa danza llorosa, acariciando sus mejillas con lágrimas y acompañándolas de susurros desesperantes.<p>

**OH DANCING WITH MYSELF OH BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO**  
><strong>OH DANCING WITH MYSELF OH BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO<strong>  
><strong>WELL THERES NOTHING TO LOSE BUENO NO HAY NADA QUE PERDER<strong>  
><strong>AND THERES NOTHING TO PROVE Y NO HAY NADA QUE PROBAR<strong>  
><strong>ILL BE DANCING WITH MYSELF ESTARÉ BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO<strong>

__Allen quiere seguir llorando cada día. Siente su alma corrupta cada vez que le ve. Porque sabe que para él está prohibido. Sabe que le ama. Aunque gire sus ojos por su mundo, sabe que no hay otra persona para él. Nadie le ama, y nunca lo hará. Le ve pasar, con sus gestos friós y aireados. Con su humor tajante meciendo el ambiente. Y le gusta. Por más que lo ignore durante el día, por la noche llora mientras espera sus gestos rudos sobre su piel. Desearía que las marcas de su cuerpo fueran pruebas del amor. Pero de momento, sólo hay marcas de su dolor. Allen sigue meciándose por las noches, bailando la danza de la soledad mientras recuerda esos ojos pasando sobre él. Y sigue solo, pero sigue.**  
><strong>_**  
>IF I LOOKED ALL OVER THE WORLD SI REVISO EL MUNDO<br>AND THERES EVERY TYPE OF GIRL Y HAY DISTINTOS TIPOS DE CHICAS  
>BUT YOUR EMPTY EYES Y TUS OJOS VACÍOS<br>SEEM TO PASS ME BY PARECEN PASAR DE LARGO  
>LEAVE ME DANCING WITH MYSELF DÉJAME BAILAR CONMIGO MISMO<br>**_

Debe tomarse un respiro, para poder seguir su camino, han acurrido muchas cosas inesperadas para él. Y por eso debe tomarselo con calma. Necesita una oportunidad, para él y para su familia. Debe de aprender a poder protegerlos a todos. Incluso a aquél que ha creido perder. Quiere poder luchar con todos. Unir fuerzas y corazones en un mismo movimiento. Pero por el momento sólo puede seguir la danza de su vida, mientras recuerda con un sutíl suspiro, como caía la noche en su dormitorio.__

**SO LETS SINK ANOTHER DRINK ASÍ QUE DÉJAME TOMARME OTRO TRAGO**  
><strong>CAUSE ITLL GIVE ME TIME TO THINK PORQUE ME DARÁ TIEMPO PARA PENSAR<strong>  
><strong>IF I HAD THE CHANCE SI TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD<strong>  
><strong>ID ASK THE WORLD TO DANCE LE PEDIRÍA BAILAR AL MUNDO<strong>  
><strong>AND ILL BE DANCING WITH MYSELF Y ESTARÉ BAILANDO CONMIGO MISMO<strong>

Le ha tocado seguir su camino solo, dice. Para poder seguir adelante. Ha caído tantas vesces, que aun no recuerda como ha logrado levantarse. Pero sigue caminando por su padre. Le habría gustado tenerle a él, para apoyarse. Pero sabe que como las ansiadas caricias, sólo son ilusiones. Desea poder volver, seguir con sus amigos. Recordar este tiempo, y sacar una sonora carcajada para separar la amargura del pasado, con el deseoso futuro que les aguarda. Tiene miedo. De no volver. Pero sabe que no puede seguir con el resto. Debía dejar su hogar. Quizás lo hace demasiado tarde. Debería haberlo hecho antes, quizás así habría evitado algo. Quizás así no se convertiría en un monstruo. Cuanta verdad le había abierto su enemigo. Y mientras cruza el Arca, puede sentirlo. Una calma, que se hace apetecible en su pecho. Aunque irreconocible para su cuerpo, es algo demasiado deseado. El volver a sentir que todo marchará bien, que puede voler a casa, pronto.

_**~_~_~_~**__**~_~_~_~  
>POr favor no me odien xD Y perdonen por las faltas que hay en la tradución, hice lo que pude. ^^<br>**_


End file.
